2K Naruto
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Follow naruto as he enters the NBA on a quest for the championship. Terrible summary theres more to it i promise
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I got the idea to write this after reading 'Naruto My Career' by Fox sage123. It's a good read go check it out, he also has plenty other stories similar that I highly recommend. After reading those and getting some inspiration, I decided to try my hand at it and write a similar one. I asked if it was cool if I did it and he said yeah, so here it is hopefully you guys enjoy it. Also I have made a change in the draft so don't be alarmed if the first pick isn't the same as in real life.**

Naruto Namikaze, born October 10th 1993 has a passion for basketball. It's always been a part of his life, mostly because his dad Minato Namikaze was a former NBA player for the San Antonio Spurs.

Occasionally whenever they had a home game Naruto and his mother Kushina would be courtside or one row behind watching his father play. The most memorable of these games was in 99 when he attended the NBA Finals and watched his dad and the spurs win their first championship.

He was allowed into the locker room to celebrate with the team and took a photo with his dad while holding the Larry O'Brien trophy. He struggled to hold it being five and all but still got the photo. It was at that point, when he saw his reflection on the trophy that he decided that he too would be an NBA champion one day.

"Something on your mind son?" Minato asked him noticing him staring at the trophy.

"Yeah, you guys just wait. One day I'm going to be a champion too." He said loudly. The entire team clapped and encouraged him.

"We're sure you will kid, and we'll all be there when it happens." Tim Duncan says as he ruffles his hair.

His dad had to retire two years as he suffered a leg injury in a car crash due to a reckless driver. He retained the ability to walk and jog, but he wouldn't be capable of playing at NBA level again.

As Naruto grew up he had plenty of help from his dad learning how to play basketball. Minato taught him the fundamentals of the game and constantly pushed him to do better. For a seven-year-old Naruto had good handles and picked up lessons quickly.

Later on he attended Winston Churchill High School and it wasn't exactly as he had pictured it. He didn't have too many friends; most people only saw him as the son of a champion or a rich kid. His best friend Sasuke Uchiha, who he had met at an early age was his friend because he could relate to him.

Sasuke's dad was a former player for FC Barcelona. Just like him he hoped to follow in his dad's footsteps and become a pro soccer player. They lived close to each other in a well off neighborhood and quickly became friends and decided to attend the same school.

Naruto joined the basketball team and found that at 5'9 he was the shortest player on the team, but that didn't stop him. He made varsity soon during his sophomore year. He played point guard and managed to impress everyone on the team with his handles, long range shooting, and playmaking ability. Needless to say he quickly became one of their key players.

People knew he was good, after all being the son of a pro he had to have some good training. It wasn't until his senior year during the final match of the State Championships that everyone would know just how good he was.

 **Churchill High School Vs New Braunfels State Championship**

Naruto looked out into the crowd and noticed his family there along with Sasuke's as they were always at each other's major events. He began his stretches and got in a few practice shots before the game.

When he saw everyone getting in position he took his spot at the very back and waited for their center to jump for the ball. He didn't disappoint. He smacked it over to their side and his team mate threw him the ball before running up the court.

Naruto dribbled up the court and stopped as a defender got in front of him. He looked around and saw everyone was tightly guarded. He faked right, then left, and went to the right around him and down the middle before finger rolling the ball into the basket.

The home crowd cheered as they made the first points. Quickly he got on defense and guarded his mark. The boy was taller than him by about four inches and had longer arms so reaching in didn't work. He stayed close enough that the boy couldn't get a good look at his team mates and had to blindly pass.

The ball landed into the hands of one of his team mates who took the ball and made a quick layup. The first quarter went similar to that as both teams went back and forth with Churchill obviously having the better defense.

During the second quarter Naruto was often double teamed and wasn't able to score as much but was still able to find his team mates to make buckets.

With possession of the ball Naruto dribbled down court quickly and once again found two guys coming at him. Quickly he passed it to his team mate on the right before running behind him and getting the ball again. He ran to the right and faked a pass before cutting the ball through two guys to find the open man in the paint.

On defense they saw that the New Braunfels were starting to feel the pressure as the lead began to widen against them. In their attempts at a fast break one of their dunks was denied by their center to passed it to the shooting guard. Naruto motioned for him to just keep possession of the ball until the clock runs out.

It was the final seconds of the second quarter so the shot clock had been turned off. When it got to two seconds the boy ran as close as he could and shot the ball which hit the backboard and went in right as the buzzer sounded.

The first half had ended with the score 44-27 in Churchill's favor.

In the locker room Naruto put a towel over his head as the head coach began speaking.

"You guys are doing good work out there. You're forcing them to make careless mistakes that we can capitalize on. If we can keep doing that the championship is ours. Naruto, they're most likely going to be putting a lot of pressure on you and we'll use that to our advantage.

If they're focused on you they'll leave others completely open. Keep doing what you guys are doing for the next twenty minutes and we'll be champions." The coach said.

During the time they had before they had to get back to the game Naruto pulled his phone out and got onto YouTube. He looked up some highlights of his favorite player, JR Smith of the New York Knicks.

He liked him because of how well he shot as well as the fact that the guy was hilarious. When the time was up he was ready to go to work.

The coach was right. When Naruto got the ball he was immediately rushed by two defenders. He quickly passed to the open man who had an easy bucket.

On defense Naruto saw that they were still trying to continue their fast pace play. Naruto saw that one of his team mates was in position to pick the ball right so he began running back. No sooner did he look back and see the ball was coming at him.

With no one in position to guard him he decided to give a little show. He ran to the basket, jumped and slammed it in. The bench erupted into excited yells and players jumping up and down hyping him up.

When the final quarter began he noticed that New Braunfels seemed tired. No doubt from the pace they tried to keep. He was no longer double teamed and managed to find easy passes to his team mates.

When he got the ball once more he dribbled slowly up court and was guarded once more. He faked running forward and came back to his spot four feet behind the three-point line and shot. Splash.

For the next four shots in a row he hit from the same distance from different spots on the court.

Over in the stands Fugaku (Sasuke's dad) whistled at the shots. "Your boy is quite the sharpshooter Minato. He's taking shots from practically NBA regulation distance. Did you teach him to do that?"

Minato shook his head. "No, I only taught him how to properly shoot. He would tell me at the park when we would go that shots from that distance felt too easy, so he started moving further back." He says feeling proud of his son.

The game ended with Churchill's victory 89-70. The home crowd cheered as Naruto and his team got the trophy.

His family comes down and hugs him as they take pictures and celebrate. Naruto fist bumps with Sasuke as they take a picture as well.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke. Bring home the soccer state championship for us." He says

"Hn, you already know." He says. He hears his phone chime and checks who it is.

"Who is it?" Asks Naruto

"It's some girl from one of my classes."

"She trying to get the pipe?" Naruto asks laughing.

"You watch way too many JR Smith videos. No she's asking If I did my part of the project, which by the way I haven't so I'm gonna go get started on that. I'll see you tomorrow."

After that game Naruto continued to practice his game and it paid off as he got a scholarship to Duke University. He quickly made the team as the coach had seen the video of the state championship game when considering him for the scholarship.

Naruto's skill only increased with the coaching of Mike Krzyzewski who took his skills in playmaking and offense to the next level.

Naruto finished his freshman basketball season averaging 20 points, 4 assists and 3.7 rebounds.

Having coached for Kyrie Irving of the Cleveland Cavaliers he knew what to do to help get Naruto ready for the NBA. Like with Kyrie he knew Naruto was special and told him after their final game of his freshman year.

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit too early? Am I even eligible?" Naruto asked coach K.

"You've spent one year in university and you just turned 19, that makes you eligible for the Draft. I know you have what it takes. In the event that you don't get selected you can always come back and it won't hinder your education. Not many people get this opportunity."

"Alright, let's do it." Naruto wrote a letter to Adam Silver the NBA commissioner and sent the required forms needed to enter the draft.

It was finally happening, soon he'd be one step closer to joining the NBA and becoming a champion. One month after having sent his forms he received word that he had indeed been selected for the draft.

His parents along with his team mates and coach were thrilled that he had gotten accepted. Naruto was more excited about where he would end up though, preferably he would like to be in san Antonio like his father but he'd be happy anywhere.

He had also been told that he was a possible first or second pick in the drat as many scouts had seen him play.

When the day finally arrived Naruto was with his family in Brooklyn in the Barclays Center dressed in a nice suit waiting for his name to be called and begin his NBA career. Cameras were all over the place commenting on the players waiting to be called and zooming in on any former players in the arena.

After what felt like hours when it was only about 30 minutes Adam silver took the podium and the draft began.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Adam Silver the commissioner of the NBA and welcome to the 2013 NBA Draft.

With the first pick of the 2013 NBA Draft, the Golden State Warriors select, Naruto Uzumaki from Duke University."

 **This is the shortest chapter I have ever written I think for any story. However, this first chapter was definitely the hardest but don't worry from now on I'll try and get them to at least 3K per chapter. Anyways next chapter he'll start his career as a warrior and I'll go into detail about his day to day life as well as how he does in his games. As for pairings since this is a real world fic choose anyone you want just leave it in a review and we'll see who gets the most votes. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad so many of you liked the story. Also at the end of the last chapter I referred to him as Uzumaki rather than Namikaze, I'll be sure to fix that. I've gotten a lot of pairing requests both in reviews and PM's. Nothing is set in stone at the moment in that regard but I'm torn between Blake Lively, an older Kylie Jenner, or Margot Robbie. Again, nothing is set in stone so it might change. For all I know I could decide to go the Hollywood route and have them break up so that all pairing get a go. Last thing is that in this story I made Jordan brand its own entity, not a part of Nike. Anyways now that I've gotten that out there let's get on with the next chapter.**

Naruto was shocked that he had been the very first draft, to the Golden State Warriors no less. He had never thought that the warriors would show that much interest in him. Shaking it off he stood up and hugged him mom and dad and was handed a golden state hat and made his way through the tables, hand shaking anyone who wanted to along the way.

He shook hands with commissioner Adam Silver and took a photo. Or multiple photos if you wanted to be technical since many people took photos. Thanking him once more Naruto made his way off the stage where a woman was waiting for him ready for a quick interview.

"Naruto, as most of us know your father was a part of the San Antonio Spurs for a few years including when they won their first NBA Championship. What does it mean to you being here now as the first draft pick and heading to the NBA?" She asked

"It means everything to me. Since I was a child I've dreamt about the day where I would join the NBA and now it's happening. I'm also really grateful to be the first pick and I'm glad to now be a part of the Golden State Warriors." He replied

"Another thing since high school you've gone from 5'9 to 6'1. What do you say to those concerned that you're still among the shorter players by NBA standards? How will you handle those that are, say, 6'11?" she asked

"Trusting my team mates. If I can't drive in, shake off, or take a clear shot I'll do my best to create an opening for my team mates to score." He replied

"Thank you for your time and once again congratulations."

"Thank you."

Soon after he walked over to the back where he would wait for the rest of the draft to finish. An hour and a half later once everyone had been drafted he went to meet the Golden State staff where he would get his jersey and take a few photos.

In the documents he needed to fill out for the draft he had been questioned on what number he would like, even though he didn't know what team he'd be on.

Upon meeting with the staff he received the home white jersey with the name Namikaze on the back right above the number 10. He took plenty of photos shaking hands with many of the reps of the organization and was given a date that he had to arrive in Oakland, which was in three days.

Upon returning to the hotel he and his parents were staying at they began looking at agents. Minato recommended that he go with octagon agents, more specifically Jeff Austin, who had plenty of players under his name. He's good at negotiating. After ringing him up and having a discussion about an agency it was decided that they'd work together, and since he was out of town on business for another one of his clients, they agreed to meet in Oakland to sign the official documents.

As they were doing that 'Inside the NBA on TNT' began.

"Alright, so, the NBA Draft has passed and it's all basketball fans are talking about besides the Miami Heat winning the NBA Finals. On that note let's begin with that." Said Ernie Johnson.

"I agree. Let me start off by saying congratulations to Naruto Namikaze for being the first overall pick of the draft and I wish him luck and a great career with the Golden State Warriors." Said Kenny Smith.

"Yes congratulations to the young man." Began Charles "What I'm somewhat curious about though is why the Warriors decided on him." Seeing that his costars were about to rip him a new one he raised his hand to stop them.

"Now, before you start telling me anything I'm not saying he's a bad player, I'm just wondering why him. Why not other prospects like C.J McCollum, Anthony Bennett, or a tall man like Steven Adams?"

"I think It's because he's the most well rounded player." Shaq says as the TV image is changed to clips from his time in Duke with Shaq narrating as plays develop.

"He can make plays, he can shoot, he can get steals, and has a high basketball IQ. Most importantly, he's a marksman." He continues "Our analysts found clips of him from high school and he was shooting more than 50% from beyond the arc in high school."

"Yeah, I've seen those clips you're talking about and he wasn't taking shots from the typical 19 feet, he was taking them from 24, that's already NBA distance in high school." Continued Kenny "and his stats from Duke were an average of 20 points, 4 assists, and 3.7 rebounds. That's 3 points and .5 assists more than Kyrie Irving and only .3 rebounds less than him as well and we've seen how well Kyrie has done."

"That chuck is why we think that the warriors made a good choice." Said Shaq.

As they continued that discussion Naruto took a moment to bask in the fact that this was actually happening. He had finally made it into the NBA.

"I know I already said this but I'm proud of you son." Said Minato putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know you'll do good out there."

"Thanks dad. Now let's get some sleep we gotta go back to San Antonio tomorrow and I need to pack to head out.

They made good time as the flight didn't make any stops. Upon arriving he got his stuff and began to pack all the essentials he'd need to take. He took most of his clothes, those that he didn't want he put on the side to drop off at the local goodwill. He was slightly saddened that he had to leave behind his sneaker collection.

He was only taking three pairs besides his hooping shoes. He was taking a pair of dress shoes, his chuck taylors, and his original red, black, and white, 85 Air Jordan 1s. There was no way he was leaving without those.

Once everything was packed he spent the rest of the day with his family and they had a little get together with the Uchiha's to celebrate the occasion. They had a nice meal and a few drinks and they left around 1am.

The following day after finishing up some last minute preparations Naruto said goodbye to his parents and headed to the airport. Having to fly twice within the same week was taxing but at least he'd be in Oakland one day before the scheduled time, he'd have some time to rest.

He got a room at a nice hotel and hopped on twitter to see what was happening with his friends and family as well as some of the new fans he had acquired. He checked what was trending and saw that he was still the number one topic. Clicking it he read a few tweets. Some were typical wishing him good luck, others were saying it was a mistake for him to be the first pick.

Then came some of the funnier ones.

" _My grandma just died. RIP_ " was quoted from a user. The one who quoted it captioned it, " _Naruto got drafted to the warrior's no one gives a fuck_ "

"hahahaha man people on twitter do not give a single fuck." He said to himself and kept scrolling.

He spent the rest of his free day unpacking some of his stuff so that the clothes wouldn't wrinkle and got ready for tomorrow.

The following day, he dressed up in his nice suit and met up as agreed with Jeff Austin at a coffee shop where he signed the documents making him officially his agent.

"Alright, now the Warriors executive office isn't too far from here. You have a scheduled meeting with Bob Myers for your official contract, I'll read over it and work out the details should any be needed." He said.

"Right, let's go."

It was only a ten-minute drive to the offices. When they arrived they checked in with the receptionist who let them in after confirming their appointment.

"Mr. Namikaze glad you made it safe. How was your flight?" Bob asked as they shook hands

"A little tiring but not too bad thank you."

"Mr. Austin nice to see you."

"Likewise."

"Please follow me to my office and we'll get going.

Now this contract states that you will be signed to a two-year deal with the Golden State Warriors for 11 million dollars. If you will just sign your signature at the bottom, and your initials here and we're all set."

Naruto allows Jeff to read over it making sure there's nothing wrong. The man nods and Naruto signs.

"Wonderful. Let me officially welcome you to the Golden State Warriors." He says as he once again shakes hands with him. "I'd like for you to head to the Oakland convention center top floor to the training facility to introduce you to the team in four days."

"I'll be there."

Once out Naruto comments. "You know that didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"Usually what takes longer is when players sign extensions or negotiate price after a few years. For rookies it's usually pretty straight forward. However, we do still have more meetings today."

"We do? How?" Naruto asked. He didn't remember this.

"I got us a meeting with representatives for Nike, Adidas, and Jordan. I got to work immediately after we hung up the phone."

"I knew picking you was the right decision. Alright then who do we meet with first?"

"We're meeting with Nike first."

Nike was a bust. As much as he liked their shoes they couldn't work something out. Not only do more than three hundred players' rep Nike, but they had too much going on with Kevin Durant, Kyrie Irving, LeBron James, and even soccer star Cristiano Ronaldo. He wasn't offered much. It sounded like a lot but Jeff told him that it'd be better to pass on it.

The second meeting with Adidas was similar they were invested heavily with Lionel Messi and Derek Rose. There wasn't much they could offer him either.

His final meeting was the lucky one.

They met with the representative for Jordan and discussed what they could offer him.

"We are willing to offer you 11 million dollars for a four-year deal along with a $400,000 signing bonus and $30,000 in credit for you to spend at our retail stores or online. You could receive a bonus if you win rookie of the year but that's still to be seen." He says.

Naruto could feel his jaw dropping, this was the best offer he's heard all day. Looking over at Jeff he sees that the man's gears are turning entering his business mode.

"That sounds very good, however, every deal should be able to help my client's publicity. How would Jordan brand go about doing that. No point in just wearing the shoes if no one knows about it."

"I'm glad you asked. Jordan brand is about to film an ad for the re-release of some retro and new models. We spoke to our partners and informed our current players endorsed by us and have collectively agreed that should Mr. Namikaze join this would be the perfect opportunity to publicly announce him joining the family."

"Wait, you had all of this planned already?" Naruto asked?

"I'm sure we're not the only ones. The first pick is the most desired and as such most companies plan ahead of time on how they would get you to join. Granted not all companies do it but we at Jordan do. Currently you're trending on twitter and if we put out the word that you joined Jordan your exposure would sky rocket guaranteed.

Should you do good in the league you could even get your own Player Exclusive sneaker. We've seen on social media that you have a few pairs of original Jordan 1's. You could have your own exclusive pair of 1's if you do good in the league."

"May my client and I have a moment to discuss?" Asked Jeff.

"Please, take your time."

Once he had left they began to talk it over.

"So Naruto, what do you think?"

It's the best deal we've heard all day. And he really seems to be trying to sway me over with everything he's offering. I say we take it. It's way more than what Adidas and Nike are offering."

"I was thinking along the same lines."

Soon the rep returned. "Have you gentlemen come to a decision?"

"We accept your deal." Jeff answers.

The man drew up the contract and once more Jeff read over it making sure everything was as it was explained and Naruto signed.

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Namikaze I'm sure you'll go great things in the NBA like your father. I'll have your money deposited into your account and here" he says handing him a card. "This is the card that you will use when purchasing our merchandise. You will be emailed a link to a website where our athletes can buy from and only this site accepts that card so you don't have to worry about it being used should you lose it. I'll have the information regarding the commercial sent to your agent. Good day." He says shaking his hand once more.

"So Naruto, now that, that's all done what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to start looking for a house. Can't live in a hotel forever."

 **I know I said I'd try to reach 3k words but I think I'll be able to once the story picks up in the next chapter. Where he starts playing in the NBA and meets some celebrities. I'd like to thank all of you who liked and followed the story. If you have suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM they're always welcome. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright let me start by saying thank you to all of you who have read this story, give your opinions, and leave your reviews. I got my first flame a few days ago, and I mean if you're gonna flame a story at least have the balls to be signed in so we know who you are. If you don't like the story write your own and show me and everyone else how it's done. Now as for the pairing I have decided to do something that I hope you will accept. The pairing will start with my wife Blake Lively and eventually will be Selena Gomez and it will stay Selena. Anyways that's all for now, onto the story.**

Four days later Naruto was on his way to the Warriors' training ground in the Oakland convention center. They hadn't told him to bring workout gear but he had just in case. On the top floor where practice was held he noticed that there was plenty of reporters and people with camera's filming the practice, though they'd have to leave in half an hour.

Bob Myers saw him and came to greet him.

"Naruto, glad you made it on time." He says shaking his hand.

"Hey, I'm glad I'm not late, that'd be a bad first impression." They headed into the courts and bob called everyone.

"Gather around, I'd like to finally introduce to you Naruto Namikaze." Naruto shook hands with everyone and got a good look at his new team mates. Most notable were: Stephen Curry, Klay Thompson, Andre Igoudala, David Lee, Andrew Bogut, and Draymond Green.

Curry stepped forward. "What's up man it's great to finally meet you. I saw some of your highlights when I heard we had drafted you. Glad to have you with us man."

Naruto bumped fists with him "I appreciate it man, I'm excited."

Turns out that they did have gear for him to practice in so he changed into that and left his in his bag. He was dressed in blue shorts and a grey shirt that read 'Warrior's basketball' in yellow letters.

"Yo." He turned and saw Klay motioning him over. "We saw you're pretty good from 3. We're about to have a little 3-point shootout you in?"

He agreed and headed over to their side of the court to join Curry and Klay. It was set up in the same way that the three-point shootout during all-star weekend was. Curry went first and in one minute scored seventeen points. Thompson went next and scored a close 16.

He had to admit, they had really nice shooting forms. Curry's release was faster but Thompson seemed to use his legs a bit more than Curry. Finally, it was his turn to shoot, they got the balls back into the racks and got himself set up.

When the timer started counting down he picked his first ball up and shot. His release, while not as fast as Curry was still pretty quick and he drained the first one. He started off strong and only missed the last ball on the first rack.

Moving to the second he scored three including the 'money ball'. Since they didn't have the different colored ball they just counted the last one as the money ball.

The third rack in the center of the three-point line he did well scoring all but the money ball.

He could honestly say that he was tired, he had never tried the minute three-point shoot-out from actual NBA distance so he was more exhausted than he imagined. That is part of the reason he only scored one from the fourth rack.

In the final rack he would have managed to tie Klay in points but the timer went off before he could release his fourth shot, in the end he finished with fifteen points.

"Man, that's harder than it looks" Naruto commented as he walked over to the two.

"Yeah I used to think that I'd be able to get all those shots in with plenty of time to spare back when I was a kid." Laughed Steph at his reaction having experienced the same thing.

His first day of training as a Warrior was successful. He shot around with the team and also learned the plays the coach was trying to implement. He was depending a lot on Curry and Thompson's increasing three-point ability while also having David Lee going into the key ready to get the ball.

They would do mock games between them, followed by individual drills. Naruto would have one of the staff members in front of him as a mock opponent and he would do quick fadeaway shots. He'd run back catch a ball thrown by another member before shooting a three-pointer and finally getting a layup done.

They would switch up the routine and have them doing different types of conditioning exercises using different creative workouts. All in all, it was a hard day of work, but he wasn't complaining. He had made it to the NBA and was one step closer to his goal.

A few hours later once practice was over and saying his goodbye's to his new teammates Naruto headed back to his hotel. He was just staying there now until the final but of paperwork was done for the house he had bought. He had found a nice place in the nicer part of Oakland not too far away from Oracle Arena.

The house he found was a two story house, though the term mansion would also be a good description, complete with a giant pool out back and enough space that he would be able to add his own basketball court. He bought it while keeping in mind his family should they ever be in Oakland or any friends that he may have.

He went through his phone and scrolled through all his social media apps trying to respond to as many people as he could. Once done he decided to turn on the TV to see if there was anything good on before going to bed.

As it turned out ESPN First Take was on. They mostly always had something interesting to say.

" _Now onto Basketball, the number one overall draft pick Naruto Namikaze had his first practice with the Golden State Warriors today and it looks like he's fitting in quite nicely. Stephen A, Skip, what do you guys think about the Warriors now with this new addition?" Molly asked her two co-hosts._

 _Skip Bayless closes his eyes, sighs, and then takes a deep breath. Before he can even say anything Stephen A Smith Interrupts._

" _Just by your facial expression and reaction, I know that you're about to say something completely absurd. So before I'm going to say my piece I'm going to let you get through yours before telling you how wrong you are. Go ahead."_

" _While I am willing to admit that the young man is good I just don't believe that much will happen to the Warriors. I just don't think that he has the same kind of aggression that Kobe Bryant and LeBron James had when they first entered the league._

 _He doesn't have the same killer instinct as those two to really make a difference on the team."_

 _It was now Stephen A Smith's turn to take a deep breath before speaking. "You're saying that he won't make a difference in the Warrior's organization. And to some extent I believe that this year maybe not. However," He says really putting emphasis on 'however "He's going to now be constantly practicing with two of the NBA's finest shooters._

 _It's no secret that Curry and Thompson have been consistently making more and more three pointers throughout the season and they'll only get better. It won't be long now that their help will really start to show. The young man already has impressive ball handling skills along with impressive shooting range._

 _But with the guidance of two of the best shooters in the league along with the rest of the Warriors? They're gonna have three members with the ability to make plays, get good passes, shoot from virtually anywhere on the court along with teammates who can synchronize with them fluently. And you think he won't make a difference? It'll make a huge difference." He finishes his rant._

 _Not at all bothered by his friend's outburst Skip continues "What you're talking about isn't likely to happen for few more years Stephen. Who's to say that he'll live up to the hype he's getting. For all we know it could sound good on paper but in an actual game he could not perform."_

" _Alright Skip then how about a little wager, and I'll say it right here so that the whole world can hear me. Once the team clicks a little and they all have a good feel of each other and trust each other, not only will Naruto's skills have improved but by the end of the 2015 season the kid will have his first ring."_

" _Wow" Started molly her eyes having widened a little bit. It wasn't often that SAS thought so highly of someone. "you have a lot of faith in the young man"_

" _The stats speak for themselves molly, and with teammates like Curry, Thompson, and Igoudala it's only a matter of time before they take over the NBA."_

 _Skip spoke once more "So you believe that after two seasons that he will have a ring? Alright then how about this, if the warriors don't win the 2015 NBA championship, you have to come to the next show dressed in Dallas Cowboys gear." Stephen laughs at the ridiculousness of it but agrees._

 _"Fine, however, should they win. You have to show up dressed in 'The Money Team' apparel." He looks all around at the camera's and speaks to them directly. "Make sure you record this for future use so there's no backing out. Skip, It's going to be the best day of my professional career seeing you dressed up as a Mayweather fan."_

Naruto turned the TV off at that point and was a bit shocked that Stephen A Smith had that much faith in him. Being a fan of Floyd Mayweather Jr himself he would love to see Skip dressed in money team clothing. With that funny image in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

-Time Skip-

It was finally the beginning of the 2013-2014 NBA Season and their first game was against the Los Angeles Lakers. They were hosting them here in Oracle. Inside the locker room Naruto was getting ready for his first game of his NBA career and he was honestly feeling nervous.

This was way different than when he'd be prepping for a match back in Duke. As he was trying to calm his nerves he felt a hand quickly smack his back. Turning around he sees it's Draymond Green. The two got along pretty well, Draymond was a funny guy and brought a lot of energy to the team.

"Don't worry bro just take a deep breath and relax. Once we're actually out there and you feel the energy from the fans the nervousness goes away." He told him. Draymond had felt the same way during his first game when he was drafted, so he knew how Naruto was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah, just trying to take it all in." He replies and takes a deep breath and looks around. The others are sitting around with their headphones on mentally preparing for the game. Five minutes later it's time to go. He gets in line with the rest of the team, and together they jog out to the court.

Sitting courtside were some Two recognizable figures, both big names in the music industry. Jay-Z and Beyoncé. It seems like they were on one of their many dates.

Once on the court Naruto noticed the opposing team on the other end already warming up and followed. Grabbing a ball, he went from his favorite spot some two or three feet behind the three-point line and started shooting. The crowd all had their phones out as they watched Curry, Thompson, and Naruto all drain shot after shot from three.

Soon the two teams lined up and stayed quiet as the national anthem began. Once over it was time to start the game, because he was so new he wasn't a starter so he went and sat alongside Draymond Green on the bench. He couldn't say that he was expecting a starter position but he was a bit disappointed. He'd be playing in this game in the final quarter so at least he would have a chance to show what he had.

He watched as the Warriors took control of the game early on. Steph and Lee had good coordination with each other. Curry would cut through as much as he could and would always find a way to get Lee the alley oop or a straight pass to him.

Thompson scored a few from three as well as hitting some pretty difficult jump shots. Igoudala impressed him with his ability to drive in and get the easy layups. By the end of the third quarter the Warriors were up 80-59.

When the team came back Coach Jackson made the substitutions. Both Naruto and Draymond were in and they were to close out the game.

When the fourth quarter was set to begin he made his way onto the court and was surprised at how many people were already wearing his Jersey. He didn't even know that had been out yet.

"Well with the final quarter of the first game of the season starting, rookie Naruto Namikaze has stepped onto the court for the first time tonight." Comments Jeff Van Gundy.

The warriors inbounded the ball and Naruto got possession. He dribbled down the court while Draymond was to his left. Once he passed the half court mark he found himself being defended by Jordan Farmar. Dribbling a bit closer to himself as to avoid getting it picked he quickly looked around and saw his team mates mostly boxed in by other players.

Looks like it was time to do work. He bent his knees and dribbled a bit faster and attacked. He faked to the left before doing a behind the back pass to his right hand, followed by a step back three. Everyone in attendance along with both teams watched as the ball soared through the air before splashing.

Oracle Arena exploded with cheer as their team's lead expanded and the Warriors bench was ecstatic by watching the play unfold.

"His first basket of his NBA career and he drains it from downtown!" Yelled Jeff in excitement. Naruto quickly ran back with his team mates and got ready for defense.

Nick Young brought the ball with him as the Lakers tried to counter attack. Once again Farmar was on him trying to stop his advancement. Young drove inside for the easy layup but was blocked by Draymond. Not wasting any time Green quickly got the ball and dribbled back down court.

"Draymond over here!" Naruto yelled but his vision was blocked by a Laker jersey. Nick Young had replaced Farmar in guarding him. This may prove to be a bit problematic as Young is a good six inches taller than him.

Naruto saw Sean Livingston break away from his defender and help him by allowing him to get by young. With that done he quickly ran behind Draymond who passed the ball to him.

"Get ready for a lob." Naruto yelled as he ran back passed the three-point line. Quickly he pump faked a shot and allowed Ryan Kelly to jump by him as he fell for the fake. Seeing an opportunity, he lobbed the ball near the rim and watched as Draymond caught it and slammed it in.

After a few more plays going down in a similar fashion with Naruto and Draymond being a seemingly unstoppable duo they noticed the pressure getting to the Lakers. They were making more mistakes, like the one right now.

In an attempt to quickly hit a three as time was quickly winding down Young completely air balled the shot and handed it right back to the Warriors. With forty seconds on the clock Naruto took his time as he walked down the court this time. The game was basically guaranteed at this point.

He stayed four feet behind the three-point line and dribbled for as long as he could. Once the shot clock hit the eight second mark Naruto took a step and once more shot another three.

Just like the last three this one also went in, though it hit the glass before going in. The game ended with the Warriors victory, 104-127. Once the game was over the reporters began flooding the court hoping for some good quotes for their next article. Naruto was surprised when a reporter actually came up to him, not being used to this.

"Naruto Namikaze, I'm Doris Burke with ESPN, first let me congratulate you on your victory tonight. Now how do you feel about not only participating in your first NBA game but also scoring 9 points all from three-point range and eight assists?" She asked as she held the microphone near his mouth.

"Thank you, and as for your question I feel great. At first I was a bit nervous before the game but a few words from my team mates helped me out. Once I was on the court I just did what I always do." He answered.

"Tonight you showed that you seem to favor being behind the arc, is that something that the fans should be expecting from you or was it just one of those good nights?"

"I'm most comfortable from back there really, but if I'm not able to shoot for any reason then they should expect great team work and I'll do my best to make sure my team mates get open shots."

"Thank you for your time and I wish you luck on your career."

"I appreciate it" As soon as he finished the interview he felt a splash of water and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"See, I told you it would be fine. Come on, there's two people that want to talk to you." He followed the man and was shocked when he saw Jay-Z and Beyoncé as he hadn't seen them when he entered since he had to warm up.

"Nice work out there my man." Jay said as he shook hands with Naruto.

"Yeah, I was impressed when I saw three after three." Commented Beyoncé as she too shook his hand.

"Thanks it means a lot, I just wanted to show my team that they wouldn't regret picking me." He answered.

"After that performance I think you did just that. Yo, so listen I spoke to the rest of the team and I wanted to let you guys know there's a party going down at St. Regis and I wanted the team to come through. A few other music artists and others are gonna be there it'll be a good time." He said.

"Well we better go before traffic gets too bad." Commented Beyonce "Hope to see you guys there."

"Haha your first celebrity party, what do you say you wanna go?" He asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"Bro, I was invited to a party by Jay-Z and Beyoncé. Hell yeah I wanna go, we don't have a game tomorrow so we should be good." They hurried back to the locker room to get ready, the Warriors were going to celebrate in style tonight.

 **So there's chapter three, honestly with basketball season not being on right now it was pretty hard to be motivated to write this. But somehow I got some inspiration and was finally able to write this. Next chapter I show the party and his first meeting with some other stars.**

 **I saw the fight between GGG and Brook and wanted to write a Naruto boxing fic but I'm still unsure of that yet so no promises. Anyways if you have any suggestions for this story feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's been a good minute since I last updated this story and for that I apologize. If any of you reading this are fellow writers you know that sometimes you encounter mad writers block for a story and may lose motivation. That's what happened with me for a bit, but lately I've been getting my groove back and with the NBA playoffs starting up what better time to write this? Anyway since the last time I thought about the pairing and I said it would end with Selena Gomez. I'm not too sure of that now, I'm currently debating on Blake Lively as the main pairing throughout the whole story, Cara Delevingne, and I've also been getting a lot of Scarlet Johanson, though I'm not sure who I'll go with yet. Anyways let's get on with the chapter.**

Naruto headed back to the locker room with Draymond right beside him talking about their teamwork out on the court. Naruto didn't know how it happened but he sync'd really well with Draymond out there. Entering the room he stripped his clothing and wrapped a towel around his lower half and headed to the showers.

The cool water felt amazing at the moment. It was either that or his debut went so well it just put him in a fantastic mood. Draymond was right about the nerves, they did go away as soon as he got in the game. He didn't take too long as he remembered he had a party to attend so he finished up as quick as he could and headed back to the lockers. 

As he's putting his pants on he feels a pat on the back and turns his head to see Curry smiling at him as he puts his own shoes on.

"Hey good stuff out there man. You and Dray were killing it out there in the fourth." He says

"Thanks man, I just relaxed and played like I always do and it worked out. The nerves were killing me before the game started but that went away pretty quickly." Naruto replied.

"I heard that man, my first year I was nervous too, it's a whole new ball game going from college to the NBA." Curry replied thinking of his first year out of Davidson.

Naruto grabbed his shirt and asked "Hey so any of you guys gonna go to the party over at St. Regis? Jay-Z said we were all invited." Naruto asked the whole team.

Curry was the first to reply "Nah man, I'm having a little date night with Ayesha tonight so I won't be there. Maybe next time though." He said though he didn't look the least bit bothered. The man really loved his wife.

As for the rest of the team however he was met with a variety of "hell yeah", "Of course", and "Definitely".

"Aye yo I know you going." Said Draymond "You got a ride or you wanna tag along with me and Klay?" The man asked

That made Naruto stop for a second. He really needed to get a car for when he's in town. "Yeah that'd be great bro I appreciate it." Naruto replied and fist bumped with number twenty three.

The team hurried up and headed out. Along the way to Naruto's house Klay asked "Hey how come you don't have a car? Usually the first thing people who get drafted do is blow their money on cars and houses?" The man asked curiously.

That had to be the most he's heard the man speak in one breath since joining the Warriors. But that's what he liked about Klay, while he didn't say much he let his skills on the court do the talking for him.

"Well I'm in the process of buying a house right now since I don't want to be living in a hotel for ever. Just waiting on the paperwork to be finished up. As for the car, I don't know what I'm going to buy yet. I don't need a fancy Lambo or Ferrari's. Right now I'm looking at a small Mazda. I'll probably buy it this week." He replied. While his dad may have a few fancy cars he was always told to be resourceful with his money and to not blow it on dumb stuff.

They finally got to his hotel room and he was about to walk inside when he heard Draymond call out to him.

"Yo we'll be here in an hour bro be ready." Naruto nodded and headed up to his room. Entering his connected his phone to the charger and turned his bluetooth and sync'd with his portable speaker.

Quickly going through his playlist he played 'Swimming Pools' by Kendrick Lamar and headed to his closet.

It was his first celebrity party so he wasn't sure how to show up. In the end he decided to go not too dressed but not completely casual either. He decided on some black jeans and a simple dark blue button up dress shirt.

Checking the time he saw he still had a good amount of time before the guys got here so he quickly rang up room service and got some food. By the time he was done eating there was still about ten minutes left. Luckily, he got a text right then by Klay that said they were on their way.

Disconnecting his phone and stopping whatever song was playing he made sure he had his wallet, had some cologne on, and most importantly deodorant. Satisfied he headed back down and was glad to see that they were actually already down there.

Hopping in the car Naruto thanked them for the ride and they were on their way. It only took about twenty minutes to get there since there was a bit of traffic on the freeway. Finally, they arrived and let the valet guy park the car. But not before signing his phone for him.

They entered the hotel and flashes were going off in their direction as the residents of the hotel recognized them immediately. They headed up to the second to top floor and didn't have to look far to know where the party was. Standing in front of two big doors were two security guards, that must be the place.

They approached and didn't even have to say anything as the two opened the door and let the three in. The room was huge and even had two stories, this wasn't a regular room. Oh no, this was a villa.

Naruto took a look around the room and found that some of his teammates were already here. He could see Andre Igoudala having a drink with two friends. Walking further in he spotted some other people. He could see Wiz Khalifa talking to someone on the couch while smoking. Judging by the smell in the room he was sure it wasn't a regular cigarette.

Jay-Z and his wife were having some drinks on the second floor, which was partially visible from below. Jay spotted the three and headed in their direction. He shook hands with all three of them and said "Wassup, I'm glad you guys could make it. Feel free to enjoy some of the drinks and the food, enjoy yourselves after a good victory." He said.

Klay and Draymond each took a beer from a table nearby and then looked at him.

"What up you don't drink?" Jay asked. Naruto was about to respond when Draymond beat him to it.

"Probably a lightweight." the man said and the three laughed at his expense.

Knowing that they were just messing with him he joined in on the laughter before replying "Man whatever" He said adding some fake anger "Imma go see who else is here."

"Aight man have fun" He heard Jay tell him. Nodding he went in a random direction.

" _Maybe I should have thought this through a little more_ " He mutters to himself realizing he didn't really know anyone here. He stopped by a small snack table and proceeded to help himself to a handful of some chips and took a can of Sprite. Deciding to do what he's been doing all night he looks around once more and sees some more people.

He noticed Justin Timberlake was also here, and seemed to be enjoying himself. Off to the side he was a bit surprised to see Rihanna there. She was dancing near another food table talking and dancing with some girl he didn't know. Honestly, he was a bit overwhelmed and didn't know what to do at the moment.

Before he could think of another thing he felt a smack on his back and felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto it's a party bro what you doing over here by yourself?" Draymond asked him loudly over the music.

"I didn't really know what to do right now. Besides you guys I don't know anyone here." He replied. He knew of the people, but he didn't know them personally.

"That's what these parties are for my man. This is how you get to know people. Come on I'll help you out." He said as he took him towards that table where Rihanna was.

He followed, as if he had a choice, and watched him fill up a plate with food.

"At these kind of parties you don't have to know anyone. It's just like that first real NBA game. You're nervous at first because of all the celebrities but once you start talking to them you realize they're just normal people like everyone else. Pretty soon it gets easier." He explains.

"Look at that it's two of the Golden State Warriors." They hear from besides them. It seems like they'd gotten Rihanna's attention. "You guys killed it out there today, especially you two at the end. You're the new rookie right?" She asked. Although she was talking to both of them that last question was directed specifically at Naruto. So he was the one who spoke.

"Yeah that was my first official game as a pro. I was completely nervous at first but it went away pretty quickly and well I think I did pretty good for my debut." He replied.

"Good?" She made a face "man you were on fire with those threes." She said "Didn't look like you were nervous at all."

He smiled at the praise and started feeling a little more relaxed "The nerves were mostly before the game that's why. I got a few words of encouragement from the team and that really helped. Though if we're talking about nerves I'm amazed how well you handle performing in front of so many people during your concerts." He replied.

She takes a sip of a drink he didn't know the name of and says "It's intimidating at first, even now the first minute I still get a little nervous but when the music starts it really all goes away. When the crowd gets into it it's the best feeling in the world." She says. "Oh before I forget let me get a picture really quick." she adds and takes her phone out.

She gets in front of him and points the phone in front of her with the camera facing them as to take a selfie. She wraps an arm around him while the other holds the phone and he throws up three fingers. The usual sign he throws when he drains a three.

The two continued talking for a few minutes until she had a call she had to take. The whole time, neither of the two noticed that Draymond had left a few moments after they first started talking.

Unfortunately the call ended up being important and she had to go. She said it was nice to meet him and hoped to catch him around soon. Naruto checked his phone and saw that a whole hour had passed since he started talking to Rihanna so he went looking for his teammates.

He walked around and found Klay drinking a corona on the couch talking to Igoudala.

"Yo, you guys seen Draymond?" He asks. While he was cool with these two he could honestly say so far he was the closest with their power forward. The two laugh and point behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees said man rapping with Wiz and his crew over the beat of the music.

"Thanks." He says to the two who resumed talking about whatever they were talking about. He headed in their direction.

"Heeeey Naruto, what's up bro." Draymond says a bit tipsy. Before he had a chance to respond Dray kept talking.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to our newest member of the team. This is Naruto Namikaze, this dude right here." He points at Naruto "He was killing it today"

"Wassup g, Wiz Khalifa. I caught the end of the game today man that shit was dope. That part where you did the step back and shot the three." As he spoke about the move the rapper also mimicked the movements which was pretty historical since he was pretty sure the guy was stoned as hell.

Naruto shakes hands with him and tries to follow along with the handshake he was pretty sure he created on the spot.

"Come on man the hook coming up rap along." He says. Naruto listens to what part the song was on and thinks to hell with it.

" _But now I don't cause everything is on me_

 _The drinks is on me_

 _The bitches, the hotel,_

 _The weed is all free_

 _Get high, I mean so high we see the whole street_

 _We fly I mean so fly we need a whole wing_

 _T.G.O.D._ "

The whole time this was going on Wiz was recording on snapchat the whole crew having a good time.

By the end of the night naruto had to drive Klay, Igoudala, and Draymond to their homes since they were too tipsy or drunk to drive themselves. He even let them talk him into stopping at a mcdonalds drive thru. The trio bursted into laughter when Igoudala realized that the reason Naruto hadn't drank was because he was still only twenty.

Draymond had then tried to order a kids meal for him which the team found hilarious. In the end Naruto had taken them all home and told Dray he'd return his car to him tomorrow.

He got home and changed into his night clothes which consisted of just some blue basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. He could honestly say he was feeling pretty damn tired. He had a game today and spent a few hours at a party, he was beat. But in the end he was happy that he went since he had made two new friends in Wiz Khalifa and Rihanna. With that in mind he went to sleep.

He woke up at six A.M the next morning, his routing having been so consistent that it was just natural to wake up at that time. He checked his phone and saw that he had a few notifications.

That wasn't really surprising to him though, he got a lot of notifications since the NBA Draft. Some stood out though. He had a lot of new followers four of which were Jay-Z, Beyonce, Rihanna, and Wiz Khalifa. Even more so was that a lot of his new followers were coming because he noticed that he had been tagged in a picture.

It was the same one he took with Rihanna last night. It was captioned "Last night was dope. Don't sleep on this dude right here" with the hashtags Jay-Z, Party, Warriors, Naruto. He noticed that the video of him rapping along with Wiz and his crew had also been uploaded by one of the crew members.

People were really digging it. He put the phone down and changed clothes, it was time to head to practice. Before that however he'd need to go pick up Draymond and return his car to him.

The drive to Dray's house wasn't far at all and he managed to get there with little difficulty. He texted him and let him know he was out front, within two minutes Draymond was taking the wheel and they were on their way to practice.

"So how you feeling?" Naruto asked remembering that he had drank.

"Surprisingly not too bad. No headache, no throwing up nothing. Today will be a good day." He replied. "Yo you enjoyed yourself at the party. You were getting pretty chatty with Rihanna." He laughed.

"She's cool we talked about a lot of stuff. Not like that means anything is going on though." He said not letting him get to him.

"Whatever you say bro." The man replied and kept teasing. He didn't really mind though all that mattered right now was getting to practice and getting things packed afterwards for their trip to LA for their next game against the LA Clippers.

 **Not much basketball wise in this chapter but next chapter will be the actual game. Once again thanks to all of you who are still with this story and have waited patiently for the next chapter. Just so you all know your input is alway looked at, even if it's not used just know that it was taken into consideration. With that being said I get a lot of pairing requests so if you wish to make a request at least mention why you feel that person would work well.**

 **Anyways just know that this story is not and will not be abandoned, it just takes some time for the chapters since sometimes other stories come easier to me. I know that some of you understand what I'm talking about if you've written stories before. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take damn near a year for an update. Well that's it for now as always if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in a comment or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, sorry for taking so long but I'm finally here with another chapter. I'm glad all of you enjoyed the last one and appreciate the feedback. Up until this point I still don't know who I'm going to use as the pairing, I'm thinking of having him and Rihanna be really good friends. Maybe like a friends with benefits type deal before he actually gets with whoever is chosen as the pairing. Anyways I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long but that's enough talk for now. Also just a quick note IG Live dropped in 2013 on this story. Let's get on with the new chapter.**

They made it to the practice facility in no time at all and headed to change into their workout gear. They made it onto the courts and he saw the rest of the team also joining them to get some buckets in. Seeing Igoudala and Klay he took a shot and spoke.

"So how you guys feeling?" A quick step back jumper.

"Not too bad man, I didn't drink as much as Iggy or Draymond." Klay responds laughing slightly at the memory of the night.

"Surprisingly all I got is a small headache." Iggy says as he also takes a shot. Curry ran up and did a few quick moves before hitting a layup.

"So I take it you had a good time at Jay's party." Curry asked him with a knowing look. "First game as a pro and already chatting up Rihanna." He teases in good nature. He smiles and shakes his head negative not answering. The team ended up going through a few practice games between them, Naruto working on some of his handles and passing.

After an hour or two of practice games and one on one drills with some of the trainers the coach finally called the team over. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and waited to hear what was going on.

"Alright good work so far guys. We got our next game against the Clippers coming up so we gotta make sure we're focused and ready. I'm liking what I'm seeing, you guys are moving well with each other. Let's get out of here and pack up we head to Los Angeles tomorrow." The coach says. "We're going to be there for a few days as the plane will have to do some mandatory maintenance over there."

The team nodded and headed to their locker room to change. They said their goodbyes and went their own ways to get ready. Naruto headed to his temporary home and made his bag good for a few days. It didn't take long as he only had to pack his regular clothing, the managers of the team would take care of their uniforms and hooping shoes.

Seeing as he finished quickly he decided he'd been carless long enough. He double checked everything was packed and quickly hopped on craigslist. He had found one potential car and had messaged the guy, but it turned out he had already sold the car. He went back and tried another, he had all night.

The next day the team found themselves on their private plane for the trip. Naruto was sitting next to Klay who was scrolling through something on his phone. He couldn't be sure but he thought it was most likely an attractive female.

He meanwhile was still at it looking for a car. Seeing as how they were going to be in Los Angeles for the next few days he figured why not try and find something out here? Turns out they had a better selection. Only a few seconds in and he had found something that caught his attention. He quickly started a text.

"What's got you so excited?" Asked Klay curiously.

"Remember how I was telling you guys I was going to buy a car online rather than from a dealership?" Naruto asks making sure the man still remembered. A nod was his answer. "Well I found a gem checking the LA site and I'm hitting him up to get some more info." He answered.

"You plan on driving back to Oakland if you buy it?" The man questioned.

"Nah, I'll have it delivered if I buy it."

"What kind of car is it anyways?" Klay asked.

Naruto smirked "That's a surprise, but trust me, it'll be cool." Klay just laughed a little and shook his head and went back to whatever it is he was doing. He got a reply and everything seemed to his liking. He set up a time to check it out and put the phone away, they were almost there anyways.

An hour later they arrived and checked into their hotel. It was only a few minutes away from the Staples Center. The staff came out to greet them and had all of their bell hops helping out. They led them through the hotel being super hospitable. Naruto was in awe of the treatment they were getting. Clearly his amazement had been noticed as he had gotten a light smack on the back from a laughing Curry.

"Man the look on your face is priceless." He laughed. Naruto joined in on the laughter and commented.

"Hey it's my first time on the road as a pro. I honestly didn't know what to expect. I would usually just pay them and be on my way." He had to be quiet at that point as the hotel manager began letting them know how they were arranged. It was two to a room and he would be rooming with Klay. He had no problems with it, Klay was a cool dude if a bit quiet.

Inside the room he noticed that on each bed was a large robe with the Golden State Warriors logo on them along with their respective numbers. He wasn't sure if he was roomed with the man since he was ten and Klay was eleven but it'd make sense in his mind. Their luggage was also being brought in for them. That same night the team went out to eat and took pictures with a few fans and their kids.

The next day it was finally time for the game. The team took a bus to the arena and were met by a good amount of support. They were in enemy territory now and he was happy to say he found a few people wearing his number.

It seemed that no matter where he went there would always be a celebrity at a game. In this case it was someone that he'd been listening to for a bit these days. Court side watching warmups was A$AP Rocky with some of his friends. He was waved over by igoudala who was talking with him.

Rocky noticed him and brought his hand up. "What up man." He greeted. Naruto took the hand and did the single shoulder bump.

"Not much man, getting ready for the game. Funny I was actually bumping one of your songs in the locker room. Been listening to you for a minute." He told him.

"Aye that's whats up man I appreciate the love homie." He told him. Naruto had to end the conversation there as the game was almost beginning. Of course he didn't start he'd still have to prove himself more over the next few games. The game started out well for them, Curry and Klay put in their work as usual and put up decent numbers. Igoudala managed some good shots and provided great assists to his teammates. When the fourth quarter came around the team was trailing 88-94. Finally, the coach decided to put him and Draymond in the game.

He bumped fists with Dray and nodded. It was time. The quarter began with them having possession. He ran the ball up court and was met by Jamal Crawford. He quickly scanned the court and saw a small opening. He dribbled through his legs twice before running right. He took three steps and quickly tossed the ball hard left to Draymond who had quickly cut inside for the dunk.

Some in the crowd cheered while others stayed quiet. They were in LA after all.

When the Clippers came back on offense they had Antwan Jamison try and fast break a shot straight down the court. Luckily Ezeli managed to get a piece of it and stop the shot. He called for a foul but it wasn't given. Naruto quickly got the ball again and ran down. He passed to Livingston who was on his right and quickly ran around behind him.

Livingston ran forward drawing a Clipper with him before throwing the ball back. Naruto had a free three pointer. Splash.

"And there's his first bucket of the night." Said Jeff Van Gundy. "Now considering his last game it should come as no surprise to anyone that he'd go for a three first." He says with his co commentator nodding in agreement.

The Clippers came back and played a little more aggressively. They tried attacking the rim once again but in their haste were stripped when Willie Green stopped to try and find an open man. You could hear the yell of frustration coming from him when they ran down court. Naruto got the ball and bounce passed to Livingston. He pump faked and bounce passed underneath Byron Mullens to Draymond.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as he slammed the ball into the net. The bench got out of control as they saw this. The Warriors were currently on a 7-0 run and had taken the lead. Surprisingly the Clippers didn't take a time out and continued the game. This time Jamal Crawford actually managed to get in close for a jumper and retake the lead. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Let's quiet them down Dray." Naruto told Draymond as he passed him the ball. Number twenty three nodded and dribbled down court. He spotted Naruto being guarded and motioned a number three in the air. He quickly went to him and set up a screen to Draymonds right.

The man used it and ran straight to the rim, as he jumped he quickly passed down to Livingston who passed across back to Naruto who was on one of the wings all by himself. Another three down. Curry had actually stood up after the shot went in and raised three fingers in the air as they celebrated.

They were down to five minutes in the quarter and the game was still close. They were only up two and couldn't afford to mess up now. They went on defense and Naruto made sure to stay on Crawford, which was pretty tough considering the guy was much taller than him. Luckily for him he was staying close enough to him to not let him get the ball.

The shot clock was running low and they still hadn't taken a shot. The Warriors made sure to tighten the defense harder here and forced a shot. It didn't hit the rim, shot clock violation. Willie Green dribbled the ball hard on the ground in anger and tossed it to the referee. Livingston got the ball and inbounded to Naruto.

"Come on let's extend the lead." He told them. He ran forward and was met with Crawford once more. He ran left and quickly stepped back. He shot a jumper just passing the free throw line. It bounced off the rim but Draymond had jumped just in time to put it back.

They fist bumped quickly and ran back. Jamison dribbled up court and bounce passed to Crawford who used his bigger frame to lay it up and in. Warriors once more had possession. Draymond got the ball and bullied his way into the paint. He did a quick behind the back pass to Naruto who was two feet behind the free throw line and this time drilled the jumper. Time was running out, all they had to do was get one or two more stops and the game was theirs. When they went back on defense Livingston had possibly the best block of the game when he stopped Green from possibly making a three. He got his whole hand on the ball and smacked it away. It managed to hit Green in the hand before going out of bounds.

The team clapped, hyped that they once more had possession. Naruto got the ball and saw that there was only a minute left. He dribbled for as long as he could without getting a violation and ran in. He jumped up at the rim and switch hands mid air to avoid getting blocked. The ball swirled in the rim for a second before dropping in.

The Clippers made a dunk and they decided to just dribble it out. The Warriors ended up winning the game 104-100. The other players along with the media rushed out onto the court to get an interview with the players. Curry was being interviewed along with Igoudala. As he was walking towards the bench a reporter came up to him. Camera man and microphone ready.

"A quick word." The man asked. Naruto agreed and stood next to him waiting for the questions. "Tonight you had ten points and one assist. This is the second time you and Draymond have shown this kind of dominant teamwork. How is it that the two of you mesh so well together?" He asked and put the mic up to him.

"I'd like to say it's because we have similar personalities, though he's much more vocal on the court when he's in the zone. We're just on the same page most of the time and it flows naturally, same thing with Livingston, he was ready to go today and knew where to be." He replied.

"I see, now from what we've witnessed it seems you favor the three point line. You made both shots from beyond the arc and could still finish inside the paint. How did that come about?" He asked.

"Well when my dad was on the Spurs he was a pretty good three point shooter. Growing up I wanted to be just like him. I'd always practice the most from the three point line and eventually it just stuck with me."

"Naruto we thank you for your time and congratulations on tonight's win." He said.

"Thank you have a good one." Naruto replied as he headed to the locker room. The guys were hyped up about the win and everyone was in a good mood. That good mood lasted the whole ride back to the hotel. Once in their rooms Naruto and Klay decided to call up on the room service while watching tv.

Naruto got his phone out and quickly sent a message. Klay noticed and asked, "You still car shopping?"

"Yeah, just making sure we're still on for tomorrow." he said as he put his phone down. Where was that room service? "Hey" He said getting Klay's attention. "How would you like to help me surprise a fan tomorrow?"

The following day they headed out of the hotel. They had on some hoodies and some glasses in an effort to keep a low profile. It wasn't working. They had even managed to get Draymond to tag along with them. Seeing as they had no ride they decided to Uber it to the guys place.

Their driver was an older lady who didn't seem to recognize who they were. They told her they were basketball players and she told them that with practice they'd be good. That got a laugh out of them, nice lady. She made a quick stop at the bank and then got them to the address and took off.

Naruto texted the guy and let him know he was outside. "You guys ready?" He asked as they completely showed their faces. Two 'yeah' was his answer. A minute later a young man in his twenties opened the door and his mouth dropped in shock. Three of the Warriors were standing outside his house. The guy spazzed out for a minute not believing what was happening.

When he managed to get a hold of himself he went ahead and showed the guys the car. A 1992 Nissan Skyline R32. It drove well, had low miles on the chassis and even had a twin turbo RB26. In the end he managed to get it for seventeen stacks after signing a few things for the guy and taking some pictures.

As they were waiting for him to get the pink slip Draymond asked "So how are you gonna get this to Oakland?"

"Im gonna have a moving company take it for me. I checked their website, they charge $1.54 per mile if it's under 400 miles of travel so it's not that bad. They'll even deliver it that same day." He said, finally the man came back and the deal was done. They guys hopped in, though they tripped out having to see their teammate on the other side of the car.

On the way back to the hotel they were recognized by a few people on the road. Draymond, seeing Naruto's phone in a cup holder took hold of it. "Let's do some live while we get there." It didn't take more than a minute before they had a few thousand people tuning in.

"Alright what's up guys, we out here getting my boy a car." He said as he turned his body over to show Klay in the back and Naruto driving. "Alright, let's see. Where you guys headed? Back to the hotel we only here in LA for a little longer." He said as he scrolled through the incoming messages.

"Am I trippin or is Naruto on the other side of the car, or is it an effect of the camera?" He read. "No he's actually on the other side, he bought a japanese car. What is it?" He asked Naruto as he put the camera on him.

"An R32." He replied as he shifted and took a turn. Klay leaned forward and scrolled down some.

"Oh here's one. Will you take me to prom?" Some girl is asking. Naruto laughed.

"Look up my agent and give him the details and I'll do my best to try and make it." He replied. Klay nudged at Dray and pointed at one. Draymond allowed a smile to grace his face.

"What's going on with you and Rhianna?" He asked out loud. Naruto actually turned to look at him for that one and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Is that actually on there or is that just you bringing this up again?" He asked. He had teased him mercilessly about it so he wouldn't put it passed him to bring it up now.

"Nah, I swear it's really on here." He said holding back laughter.

"Nothing, we just met recently. Alright I think that's enough live for today. Thanks for tuning in everyone we'll see you soon." Naruto told them and took his phone back shaking his head. They made it back to the hotel and found out that the plane was already close to being finished.

They spent the rest of the day chillin and Naruto made sure to call the moving company and give them the details of where to take the car. He actually had them take the car three hours before they left so it could get to him within the hour of landing.

The next day the team flew back to Oakland and Naruto went back to his hotel. He got a call from his agent who informed him that he had an appointment with Jordan Brand to shoot a commercial welcoming him to the team. Not too long after that his real estate agent called to let him know that the paperwork was mostly done. They just needed one final signature from him.

He agreed to meet the agent at the house. Luckily the moving company had kept their word and the car arrived not a moment too soon. An hour later he was the proud owner of his own home. He looked inside and noticed the lack of furniture. Seeing as he had a few hours before he had to shoot the commercial he headed to IKEA.

It took him a bit but in the end he had gotten all of the essentials he'd need. A bed, couches, lamps, tables, and a refrigerator. He had also been offered the deliver service which he took full advantage of. They delivered all the stuff straight to his house which made it a lot easier for him. He couldn't build yet as he had other commitments. Getting the details he headed out to meet with the Jordan rep.

The shoot was easy enough, he arrived to the building which had multiple cameras in all sorts of angles as well as lights all over the place. They were shooting inside a recently built gym.

"All right." The director told him. "So for the first part of the shoot we'll be shooting your footwear while building up to the reveal of who you are. We've come to understand that you're big on the Jordan 1's so we have these for you." He said while an assistant brought over a box.

Inside were some black and white ones. He was also handed a black shirt. "We'll focus on the shoes while you dribble and stop and jump shot." He said. Naruto got a ball and stood where he was told. "Action."

Naruto jogged up and did a few between the leg crosses and behind the back crosses before bringing his feet closer and shooting. He looked over at the director who was nodding and came over to him.

"That was great, I was afraid we'd have to do multiple shot's but that was perfect. Try to do similar handles and we'll be filming your back making sure to capture the Jordan logo right below the neck." He instructed.

They actually had to run this one a few times as they weren't getting the vision they had in mind. In the end after four attempts they finally had the right shot. The last shoot was him doing the same thing though the camera actually moved around him to show his face as he shot.

"That's a wrap!" Yelled the director. Commercial shoots hardly ever went as smoothly as this one did but they wouldn't question it. "Good work Naruto, we'll be sure to add the music and narration in our editing room and call you when we have the final version. Also feel free to keep the shoes and shirt." He said as they shook hands.

He had plenty of shoes but another pair never hurt. He got in his car and headed to his home. It felt good to be able to say that. After the day he had he stacked his mattresses he bought and knocked out after a nice shower.

The next morning when he work up he checked his phone as he had been doing for the past few years of his life. Opening up Twitter he saw that Jordan Brand had a picture of his back showing the logo with the eye emoji. It had thousands of likes and people even knew it was him.

He went through his DM's and as always had a few hundred new ones. Scrolling through just to make sure he didn't miss anything important he found one that made his eyebrows raise. It was from Rhianna. Opening it, it read.

" _Check you out already starring in a commercial. You're making a name for yourself already._ " Along with that it had a link to that same post he'd seen. Underneath that there was another link, it was the real estate company showing a picture of him and his agent after the deal was done.

" _Congratulations on the new house by the way_ " She added. " _Also, sorry I had to leave so abruptly at the party last time. I got a show at Oracle in two weeks wanna give me a tour of the city after?We'll continue our chat._ " She added.

If he wasn't awake yet he was now. He agreed and told her it was no big deal and yeah he'd love to. He wasn't sure how this came about but he wasn't going to ask questions. This was turning out to be a really good week.

 **Sorry I took so long with the chapter guys. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter, remember right now I still don't know about the pairing. Anyways if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
